I am Lost!
by alreadyblessed
Summary: I am LOST IN YOU...and i don't think I want to find a way out!    Chloe always hated 'THE JUSTIN BIEBER'  Though, she liked the rising band : One direction.    But what will she do when her heart starts beating for 'someone else?  For *Justin Bieber*?


A pic of Justin Bieber, the famous popstar flashed in all news channels and newspapers.

Though, they all said the same thing.  
><em>''Justin Bieber, 17, just visited the Whitney Elementary School and donated a big amount. A boy who is in his teens prefers to donate money and visit the unfortunates instead of going to the parties like the other teens do. He is set to make a change. He makes himself happy seeing other people smile. You gotta love him. Go Bieber Fever.''<em>

''Chloe, you got to love him for this'' My best friend Destiny exclaimed while brushing her teeth.  
>''You say another word about him and i will kick your big fat ass out of this house'' I replied.<p>

Destiny came out of the washroom with toothpaste still in her mouth and the toothbrush in her left hand. She made a 'zip-lock' sign with her right hand over her mouth. This symbol meant that i was spared from all the drama for the rest of the night. But i already knew that this will never happen. It is almost impossible for her to stop saying anything related to 'The Justin Bieber'. I mean I personally do not understand her obsession with him.

''Des, how can you like him so much? You do not even know him'' I said as she came out of the washroom and applied her moisturizer.  
>''Oh, please. First of all, i LOVE him, LIKE is a really small word to express my feelings''<br>I rolled my eyes at her reaction.  
>Anyhow, she ignored me and continued ''Chloe never say that i do not know about him. I know every detail about him. Do u want me to start?'' She said pulling a serious face and then bursting into peals of laughter.<br>''Ofcourse u know about him. You stalk his twitter, but what i mean is do u know how he is as a person?''  
>''Chloe, why do you love Rome so much? Have you ever seen it in reality? No, right. But u still love it. Do you understand it now?''<br>I knew she said the right thing. I do not know how she does it. But she always makes me change my mind. She says the right thing on the right spot.  
>Damn. I hate her. But I love her too.<p>

Destiny climbed the bed and we both saw a movie together. Any guesses for the movie?  
>Oh, yes NEVER SAY NEVER. Boo - you! :

We had watched this movie a zillion times over but still Destiny could not get it full. She made me watch it too hoping that i will convert into a 'belieber' one day.  
>Poor Destiny. Her efforts will go in vain. Every time Destiny came for sleep overs, or i went to her house, we would spend the day in the same routine.<p>

''OMFB, Chloe...wait! Pause the movie'' Destiny exclaimed.  
>I quickly did so. I would have stopped the movie earlier if she had said so. I would have been more than happy after all.<p>

''I gotta call him''  
>Yikes. I knew who was that 'HIM'.<p>

It was Destiny's boyfriend and the sole reason why Destiny always made me go through a line of boys, so that i could have a boyfriend too. She thought having one is the best thing that can happen to a girl.  
>Her boyfriend is a perfect guy in every sense. He always helps her, gives her lovely gifts, sings to her and to top it all, he is a 'BELIEBER' .<br>In fact, there is nothing that can ever cause a rift between them, and that is exactly what causes me to fume.  
>Oh, no...It isn't because i envy her, it is because he is my OLDER BROTHER. Niall Horan.<p>

A knock on the door made me come to reality.

''Come in'' I shouted feeling bored already.  
>''Hey baby'' Niall thrused into MY room and hugged Destiny.<br>''Gross, get a room, will you?'' I said in a disgusted way, pulling covers over my face.

Why do i have to see such scenes? I cursed them.  
>But obviously, i was happy for them. They made a cute couple.<p>

''Never say Never'' Niall exclaimed.  
>''God, why was i cursed with a belieber family, for crying out loud?'' I shouted from inside the covers, loud enough for both of them to hear.<br>''Chloe, go and get some sleep. In case you forgot, Zayn is coming tomorrow. You wanna meet him with dark circled eyes?'' Niall stated the obvious.  
>''Holy cow. Niall, sleep in my room for the night. I am going to yours. Never thought i would say this ever'' I left the room leaving the lovebirds in their own world<p> 


End file.
